Spiritual Possession
Acquisition *Using A Lunar Fortune Notes *Works only in Explorable areas *Has the effects of drunk, but does not make your drunkard title track go up. Quotes While under the effect of this aura, your character will say delusional quotes such as: *"Get away from my baby!" *"My cat's name is Mittens." *"This house has many hearts." *"And this is where I met the Lich. He told me to burn things." *"All is well. I am not insane." *"No one can stop me, let alone you puny mortals!" *"As a boy I spent much time in these lands." *"It's a trick. Get an axe." *"Do you like my fish balloon? Can you hear it singing to you...?" *"Mommy, where are you? I can't find you. I can't. I'm afraid of the Light, mommy. I'm afraid of the light." *"Klaatu...Barada...Nikto!" *"You are no match for my almighty power." *"Cross over, children. All are welcome. All welcome. Go into the light. There is peace and serenity in the light." *"You're disgusting, but I love you!" *"Are you the Keymaster?" *"We must prepare for the coming of Banjo the Clown, God of Puppets." *"I see dead people." *"Take me now, subcreature." *"My cat's breath smells like cat food." *"Human sacrifice. Dogs and cats living together. Mass hysteria." *"When I grow up, I want to be a principal or a caterpillar." *"I have returned!" *"4...Itchy...Tasty..." *"Soon you will all be crushed." *"Oh boy, sleep! That's where I'm a Luxon." *"Keep away. The sow is mine." *"The house is clean." *"Go, Banana!" *"Abaddon will feast on your eyes!" *"His blood has returned me to my mortal body." *"I like how they've decorated this place. The talking lights are a nice touch." *"Then healer told me that BOTH my eyes were lazy. That's why it was the best summer ever." *"Klaatu...Barada...Necktie?" *"Abaddon's sword has been drawn. He sends me back to you with tokens of renewed power!" *"BE GONE!" *"There's a reason there's a festival ticket in my ear. I'm trying to lure the evil spirits out of my head." *"Such fools to think you can attack me here. Come closer so you can see the face of your doom!" *"Gracious me, was I raving? Please forgive me. I'm mad." *"You are messing with affairs that are beyond your comprehension. Leave now and I may let you live!" Trivia *References to Ralph Wiggum Wikipedia:Ralph_Wiggum from The Simpsons: **"My cat's name is Mittens." **"My cat's breath smells like cat food." **"When I grow up, I want to be a principal or a caterpillar." **"Go Banana!" **"And this is where I met the leprechaun. He told me to burn things." **"Oh boy, sleep! That's where I'm a LuxonViking." **"The doctor told me that BOTH my eyes were lazy. That's why it was the best summer ever." *References to The Ghostbusters movie Wikipedia:Ghostbusters: **"Are you the Keymaster?" **"Human sacrifice. Dogs and cats living together. Mass hysteria." **"Take me now, subcreature." *There are many references that use "Klaatu barada nikto!" originates from the 1951 Cold-War-era science fiction film The Day The Earth Stood Still. *There are several quotes from the movie Army of Darkness starring Bruce Cambell: "It's a trick. Get an axe." "Klaatu...Barada...Necktie?" "Klaatu...Barada...Nikto!" *Reference to The Order of the Stick webcomic Wikipedia:The Order of the Stick **"We must prepare for the coming of Banjo the Clown, God of the Puppets." *"Keep away! The sow is mine" is a reference to the original movie The Exorcist *"4....Itchy....Tasty" is a reference from the Game resident evil, which is mentioned in one of the documents you read within the game *"There's a reason there's a festival ticket in my ear. I'm trying to lure the evil spirits out of my head." is a reference to The Critic. In one episode Jay's father says, "There's a reason there's a banana in my ear. I'm trying to lure the monkey out of my head." *"His blood has returned me to my mortal body." is one of Shiro Tagachi's lines in the Imperial Sanctum mission. *"Abaddon's sword has been drawn. He sends me back to you with tokens of renewed power." is one of Varesh Ossa's lines in the Ruins of Morah mission. *There are multiple references to the 1982 movie Poltergeist: **"Cross over, children. All are welcome. All welcome. Go into the light. There is peace and serenity in the light." This quote is also seen in the quest Ghosts in the Graveyard. **"This house has many hearts." **"Get away from my baby!" **"Mommy, where are you? I can't find you. I can't. I'm afraid of the Light, mommy. I'm afraid of the light." **"This house is clean." *"As a boy I spent much time in these lands." is one of Prince Rurik's lines in the Ruins of Surmia mission.